


When All is Lost

by _Alex_Writes_Shit_ (strangehamiltonchild)



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alex is not OK, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gore, M/M, bc they’re just so interesting, eventual ref to the new orleans axeman murders, i decided to yeet them into this fic, lots of death, pls don’t be mad, serial killer au, shane and ryan are fuckin awesome, someone give pip a hug, thank buzzfeed unsolved for this au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangehamiltonchild/pseuds/_Alex_Writes_Shit_
Summary: When an anonymous tip and a death in an alley prompts a statewide (and soon nationwide) search for Elizabeth Schuyler, 37 year old detective Cory Mane must follow a bloody trail to find her before it’s too late.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Catherine Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1734-1803)/Philip Schuyler, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Martha Manning, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, OC/OC, Theodosia Burr Alston/Susan Reynolds, Thomas Jefferson/Alexander Hamilton - Relationship, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	When All is Lost

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my new serial killer au  
> enjoy ur stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 1923  
> Name: Alexander Hamilton  
> Age: 19  
> Status: Unstable

I scan the rest of the case file I had been given. The notes aren’t much, just a jumble of facts thrown together into a cramped mass. Whoever wrote this had shitty handwriting, that’s for sure.

I flip over the paper to the back and sigh. Nothing. Everything on here is shit I already know, that the public already mostly knows. Mr. Hamilton, arrested on July 13 of this year after thirty-five kills in the states of New York and Jersey, with three more that are still under investigation.

Black and white photos of bloody crime scenes and bodies make up the rest of the case file. I close the file and place it back on the desk in front of me, then lean forward with my face in my hands.

This is going to be a long day.

** ——————————— **

I follow two guards down a long hallway lined with cells. New York State Penitentiary is home to over a thousand criminals, including the one I’m here for.

I’m led down yet another set of stairs and into the dark basement. This is where they keep the worst of them, the ones who are so absolutely horrible that they’re locked away in solitary. I’m cautious tokeep my eyes locked straight ahead as we continue through the hall, a dim light flickering overhead making this place more ominous.

Finally we reach a room at the end of the hall. One of the guards slides open a grate on the door and bangs on the metal as he shouts, “Wake up Hamilton, you have a visitor.”

“Oh, lovely,” a voice from inside rings out in a giggle.

I swallow thickly as the guard who had shouted opens the metal door to reveal a pitch black room that lights up a little with the dim light from the hall.

I hesitantly step inside and look around, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. In the centre of the room is a man, roughly 5’7” according to his file, with shaggy orange-gold hair and sickly pale skin. He’s chained to a chair, cuffs on his wrists and ankles holding him down.

“Alexander Hamilton?” I ask, though I already know the answer.

“That’s my name, darling, don’t wear it out~” the man responds, a smirk in his voice that’s mirrored on his face.

“I’m Mr. Mane,” I continue, ignoring Hamilton’s snort of amusement. “I’m from the NYPD. I have some questions for you.”

“Of course, of course~ Ask away, Mr. Mane~ I’m an open book~”

“Let’s get straight to the point.” I fold my arms over my chest. “Where is Elizabeth Schuyler?”

Hamilton’s face doesn’t change, though his smile widens a bit. “Ah, Betsy. Quite the beaut, huh?~”

“Answer the question, Hamilton.”

He leans forward in the chair as much as the chains allow him. “Who’s asking?”

“There was a man found in an alley last night who had Miss Schuyler’s DNA on his jacket. Do you know what that means?”

He laughs, a light, airy sound echoing off the walls of the small room.

“This is serious, Hamilton!” I snap, fed up with him at this point. I storm over to him and grab his throat, forcing him to look up at me. “Tell me where she is, or I swear to God I’ll choke the life out of you.”

“Daring today, are we?~” His smile widens impossibly further. “I like you~”

“Where. Is. She.” I growl, tightening my grip.

“Her father might have answers,” Hamilton answers finally, his creepy smile never wavering. “I haven’t seen her since I got locked up. If you wanna find her, I suggest you start there.”

I release his throat and sigh, then turn from the room, storming out. I hear the guards closing the door just as Hamilton shouts, “See you again soon!”

A sinister laughs follows me out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me about 2 hours to write this first chapter :)  
> I’d didn’t even plan it I just started writing and boom  
> chapter 2 is already being worked on as well so I should have that out by tomorrow maybe


End file.
